Attack on The Apple Juice (Peppa and the Apple Juice Fanmade Finale)
This is Hinodusk's Ending to Peppa and the apple juice. Please note that this is not Brony4Everr's ending, and is just fanmade. I will make this in chapters, and write one at a time. Transcript Chapter One · Rise of the Apple Juice Peppa : Ahh, what a wonderful day. -The sky turns red- Peppa : Huh? What the? Why is the sky just for some reason turning apocalypse red? George : Probably just the animators being bored. Peppa : Yeah, I guess you're right, wait, what's that in the horizon? -An army of giant living apple juice packs come- Peppa : *Gasp* AN ARMY OF APPLE JUICE? Apple Juice 1 : YES, PEPPA, AND WE HAVE COME TO TAKE OUR REVENGE. Peppa : OH SHNAP! Wait, Revenge? Why? Apple Juice 302 : We don't like being drank, Peppa, or eaten, or ripped apart. Apple Juice 21 : And now, thanks to Professor Hollenberg, we have our Bacon·Pistols to turn all of you into food so we can eat you! Now you will know how it feels, Peppa the Pig. Peppa : OOOOH SHNAAAAAPP Apple Juice 1 : ATTACK, MY ARMY!!!! -Apple Juice 73 shoots at Peppa- -Peppa narrowly avoids bullet, and it hits George in the head. Peppa : NOOO!!! GEORGE!!! George : Peppa! You must - -George turns into a giant strip of bacon- Peppa : OOOORRRH NOOORRRH Apple Juice 99 : Darnit! We hit the wrong one! Apple Juice 1 : Dosen't matter. We need to kill them all anyway. Peppa : YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! -Peppa runs into her house- Chapter One Trivia *This is the most cracktastic thing I've written yet *George is only the first of many characters to die... *Evil Laugh* *Apple Juice 1 is actually the one from Peppa and the Apple Juice 1, he got revived by Professor Hollenberg *Professor Hollenberg is an apple. Hollendale is a type of apple. Chapter Two · RUN!!! -Peppa enters her house- Mummy : Peppa! Where have you been? Peppa : *heavy breathing* There's an evil army of apple juice! and they are taking over the world! Daddy : *Laughs* you kids and your big imagination! Now where is George? Peppa : DADDY THEY KILLED GEORGE AND THEY ARE GONNA KILL US TOO Mummy : Silly Peppa! There's no- -Mummy Pig turns into a giant porkchop- Peppa & Daddy : OOOOOHHHHHH SHHNAAAAP Peppa : I TOLD YOU Daddy : YOU MEAN THERE IS ACTUALLY AN ARMY OF GIANT APPLE JUICES OUT THERE? Peppa : Yes. -A horde of Apple Juice comes through the window- Apple Juice 7 : GEEET THEEM Daddy : HURRY!!!! -Peppa and Daddy Pig run away, to Suzy Sheep's house- Chapter Three · GET TO THE CHOPPA -Peppa and Daddy Pig arrive at Suzy Sheep's house- Peppa : Hello? Suzy? -Suzy opens the door- Suzy : Peppa! Peppa : Suzy! Suzy : Wait a second, how do I know you are the real Peppa Pig and not just an imposter? Hmm... I know! What is Ten plus Ten? Peppa : Twenty. Duh. Suzy : That's the real Peppa alright! Daddy Pig : What about me? What if I'm a spy? Suzy : Oh, right. What is Five plus Five? Daddy Pig : -Thinking- Uhh... Three? Suzy : Alright, you are real. Now let's go into my hou- -A Bacon Ray flies over Suzy's head- Suzy : OH NO! THEY FOUND US! QUICK! GET TO THE CHOPPA! Peppa : Wait, You have a - -A helicopter comes down from the sky- Peppa : What the- Suzy : QUICK! JUST GET IN BEFORE THEY HIT YOU! -Peppa, Suzy and Daddy Pig get inside the helicopter- Suzy : Miss Rabbit will be flying us to the bunker. Peppa : What Bunker? Miss Rabbit : My house. Chapter Four · Heli Crash Peppa : Ohhh I get it! Anyway, when are we there? Miss Rabbit : When we're there. Peppa : Yeah, I know, but when when are we there? Miss Rabbit : When When When we are there. Peppa : Yeah, but- Miss Rabbit : This is getting annoying Peppa : y tho Miss Rabbit : Idk YOLO- -Suddently a 3 apple juices appear out of nowhere- Suzy : ARRRGH HOW DID YOU FIND US Apple Juice 29 : We put a curse over the word "YOLO" So we know who says it and when they say it. Peppa : And why that? Apple Juice 11 : Idk cuz YOLO Apple Juice 71 : HE SAID THE WORD! HE IS AN ENEMY! Apple Juice 11 : Wait-no! -Apple Juice 71 stabs Apple Juice 11- Apple Juice 29 : It's only people that are NOT apple juices you should kill when they say YOL- -Apple Juice 71 stabs Apple Juice 29- Apple Juice 29 : Now, I'm gonna crash your Heli! Miss Rabbit : How exactly? This is one of the strongest Helis ever! Apple Juice 29 : With this GIGANTIC BOMB Peppa : HOW DID HE EVEN GET A BOMB IN HE- Miss Rabbit : Quick! Out of the plane! Daddy Pig : Arrgh! I can't get out! Peppa : SILLY DADDY YOUR TUMMY IS TOO BI- -Daddy Pig Gets shot after he turns into a gigantic bacon strip- Peppa : NOOOOO DADDY Miss Rabbit : Quick! Before he shoots us- -Miss Rabbit gets shot as well- Peppa : OH SHNAP -Peppa and Suzy jump out of the plane- Peppa : AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH Suzy : Wee -Peppa and Suzy fall into a pond- Peppa : O hi ducks! Suzy : Hey look it's Madame Gazelle! Madame Gazelle : Peppa? Suzy? What are you doing here! Come with me into the playgroup! It's only a few miles away! Suzy : K then -Peppa, Suzy and Madame Gazelle go towards the playgroup- Chapter Five · Safe? Madame Gazelle : So what happened? Peppa : Well we tried to fly to the Rabbits' house, but then we said YOLO and a bunch of apple juices found us and crashed our heli. Madame Gazelle : Oh. Anyway, we're at the playgroup now. Peppa : Yay -Peppa, Madame Gazelle and Suzy Sheep Enter the Playgroup- Peppa : Hello everyone! Freddie, Pedro, Candy, Zuzu, Zaza, Zoe, Edmond and Richard : Hello Peppa! Hello Suzy! Suzy : Wait a second, where's Danny? Freddie : ded Peppa : Aww... Madame Gazelle : Good thing we are safe here, though! -Peppa and the others walk around a bit- Peppa : Hey, what's this weird chest, and why does it say "DO И0T OPƎN OR U WIL DY"? Pedro : I dunno but whoever wrote it has better grammar than I do! -Peppa Opens the Chest- Peppa : What the? It's some meat? Freddie : *Sniff Sniff* It's... *Gasp* GAZELLE MEAT! Narrator : Freddie Fox has a very good sense of- -Gets shot by someone- Suzy Sheep : And in the shape of... Madame Gazelle! Peppa : Wait a second, this... But... If this is Madame Gazelle's corpse, then who is- Madame Gazelle : Right behind you. -Everyone looks around- -Madame Gazelle transforms into Apple Juice 2819- -Awkward Silence- Suzy : OH SHNAP! THAT MADAME GAZELLE IS A SPY! EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! -Everyone tries to run out of the door- Suzy : QUICK!!!! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUUT!!! Edmond : There isn't enough room for all of us in the door... Suzy : WELL THEN GO ONE AT A T- -Apple Juice 2819 Shoots Suzy- -Suzy Falls over and turns into a lamb chop in slow motion while sad music plays- Peppa : -Looks up in the sky- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! -Camera slowly zooms out until the entire planet can be seen- -Camera Zooms in again- Edmond : QUICK! GET OUT OR WE MIGHT BE ZAPPED AS WELL! -Everyone tries to escape- Edmond : Alright, but that AJ spy is still there! Freddie : I know -Freddie pulls a giant flamethrower out of his nose- Narrator : Freddie Fox has a very good sense of- -Narrator gets shot- Freddie : BURN BABY BURRRNNN Apple Juice 2819 : i am dead. not big surprise Chapter Six · Get in the van Edmond : Everyone! Quick! Come with me! -Turns around, revealing a bunch of apple juices- Apple Juice 123 : Where do you think you are going? Edmond : RUUNNNNN!!!!!! -Everyone tries to run- Apple Juice 222 : Not so fast! -Eats Suzy's corpse- -All of the Apple Juices grow bigger- Peppa : THEY CAN DO THAT? Apple Juice 120 : yush Peppa : Anyway, like Edmond said, RUUUNNN!!!!!! Edmond : Actually, I said RUUNNNNN, not RUUU- -Edmond gets shot- Emily : Nooo not Edmond! Peppa : THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG QUICK EVERYONE RUN BEFORE ANOTHER ONE GETS KIL- -Emily gets shot- Peppa : -Facepalm- RUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Everyone actually runs- Peppa : *wheeze* We should split up! *huff* -Everyone except Rebecca, Richard and Freddie run- Peppa : I MEANT INTO GROUPS. Anyway, I- -An army of apple juices come after Peppa- Peppa : ARRGH WHAT DO WE DO Freddie : *Sniff Sniff* I smell with my little nostrill... Granddad dog's Repair Shop! It's right there! There is also some dog meat so... Oh... Rebecca : *SQUEEAK* Look! his car is still there! Everyone except Peppa : YAAAAAYY Peppa : EVERYONE! SHUT UP AND GET IN THE VAN! -Everyone enters the van- Peppa : I'll drive. Freddie : Peppa, do you even know how to drive? Peppa : No. But who cares? Everyone except Peppa : Me... Peppa : Screw you guys! Why are you always so pessimistic? Anyway I'm gonna drive now. -Peppa starts the car- Peppa : WEEE Chapter Seven · I am back. Freddie : ARRRGHH PEPPA YOU ARE GONNA GET US KILLED Peppa : No Freddie, don't worry! This place is completely sa- -Richard's head gets pennetrated by a bullet- Peppa : What the... Freddie : Oh no... It's the Apple Juice snipers! Apple Juice-Sniper 1 : Wave goodbye to yer head! Peppa : Why does he speak aus- Rebecca : PEPPA! NO TIME FOR THAT! WE NEED TO- -Rebecca gets shot as well- Apple Juice-Sniper 2 : Thanks fer standin' still, Weirdo! Peppa : Why does he call us weirdos he's a weirdo not us Freddie : PEPPAAAA!!! QUICK! EXIT THE VAN! -Peppa and Freddie jump out of the van, right as a bullet goes by Freddie's head- -Peppa and Freddie fall down a hill- Peppa : ARRRGHHHH Freddie : Phew! That was close! -Cousin Chloé appears in camouflage clothes- Peppa : Hey look! It's Chloé! Chloé : Peppa! What are you doing here? Freddie : There's an invasion of living Apple Juice! Chloé : I know... Now quick! Come into the house! -Peppa, Freddie and Chloé enter the house- Chloé : They'll never find us. Peppa : Hey, where's Uncle Pig and Auntie Pig? Chloé : *Sniff*... They're... Dead. Freddy : Oh. Wait, then what about Baby Alexander? Chloé : Oh? He's in here. -Chloé opens a door to Baby Alexander's Bedroom- Peppa : Uh... That's just a strip of Bacon... Chloé : Wait, WHAT? Oh no... Chapter Eight · Yes I'm continuing this Peppa : So Baby Alexander is dead? Chloé : I guess. Peppa : That's really sad. I'm very sorry. Chloé : Nah, it's okay. I'm probably gonna die as well soon, so it dosen't mean all that much. Freddie : Ugh... I'm so hungry... Chloé : Don't worry! We'll find something in the fridge! Freddie : Alright... Ugh... My head hurts... -Peppa, Chloé and Freddie go to the fridge and open it- Chloé : Alright, we got beans, and thats it. Freddie : Yuck! I hate beans! Chloé : Well, we don't have anything else. Freddie : Fine, I guess I'll take it... -Freddie starts eating the beans- Peppa : Say, Chloé, do you happen to have any weapons? Chloé : Yeah, I think my Dad has a gun. It's in the basement. Peppa : Alright, thanks. -Peppa goes into the basement- Chloé : So... -Chloé gets shot by Apple Snipers- Freddie : NO! -A bunch of rotten apples come through the door and start to eat Freddie alive- Freddie : ARRGH! -Peppa comes up from the basement- Peppa : Hey guys... *Gasp*, you wouldn't believe- -Peppa sees Freddie being eaten by the apples- Peppa : ...They're eating him... Peppa : And then they're going to eat me... Peppa : OH MY SHNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- -Peppa gets shot- Mmmm what'cha say? Mmm that you only meant well? Well, of course you did. Mmm what'cha say? Mmm that it's all for the best? Because it is. Mmm what'cha say? Mmm that it's just what we need? You decided this. What you say? Mmm... What did you say? Chapter Nine · After Life Peppa : Ughh... Where... Am I?... What... Happened? ??? : Welcome, Peppa Pig. Peppa : I will ask you again, where am I and what happened? ??? : Death. Peppa : I'm... Dead? ??? : Yes. Peppa : R... Really? This... Is a prank, isn't it? ??? : No. Peppa : No! This can't be possible! Who are you? ??? : I do not have a proper name. Peppa : Listen, I want out here, right now. ??? : You can't. Peppa : Yes! I can actually! You can't tell me what to do! You're not my dad! ??? : Yes, Peppa... I am your Dad. Peppa : WHAT? DADDY? Daddy Pig : Ho-Ho! It's me! Peppa : How did you get here? Daddy Pig : The same way you did. Peppa : So wait, you're the ruler of the afterlife? Daddy Pig : Pretty much. Peppa : Can you bring me back to life then? Daddy Pig : I rule the afterlife, not the life. Peppa : Well I'm gonna get out of here anyway. Daddy Pig : Ho-Ho, Peppa! You can't leave. You can't walk. -Peppa looks down- Peppa : MY LEGS!!! WHERE ARE MY LEGS? AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -Suddently, Everything fades away- Chapter Ten · Revoival -Peppa wakes up next to Edmond- Peppa : What the- What happened? Am I still dead? Edmond : Nope. Not anymore. Peppa : What happened? Is this a trick? You died! If I'm alive, how can you be here? Edmond : Did you honestly think that would kill me? I was wearing a bulletproof vest. Did you ever notice that I didn't turn into meat? Peppa : Alright, but how am I here? Edmond : I made a new machine that can bring back people from the dead. Peppa : Oh! That's amazing! ... Peppa : Wait a minute... Then where are the others? Did you not recover them yet? Edmond : Peppa, this machine runs on blood. I only have a few seconds left to live. Peppa : OH SHNAP! Don't worry! I'll save you! I'll find some blood! Quickly! Edmond : No... Save yourself... Take that other machine... Over there... *Cough* -Edmond dies- Peppa : OEWR NOEWR Peppa : Anyways, what's this other machine? Hmm... There's a Label... Recoverizer 2101 - Liquid Powered! Not just Blood Powered! Peppa : Wait, Why didn't Edmond use this? Anyways, I'm gonna go get some water from the tap. Wait a second, there is no tap! Peppa : Oh... Wait, I have an idea! *Peppa spits into the recoverizer* Peppa : Well, this is gonna take a while... 20 Minutes Later Peppa : Gasp! Wheeze! Alright, time to recover everyone. -Peppa cranks the hand crank, causing Suzy to come out of the machine- Suzy : What? Peppa? Are you dead now too? Peppa : No. I'm Alive, and so are you! Suzy : How? Peppa : The new Recoverizer! It's Liquid Powered! Suzy : Okay. Are you gonna recover the others? Peppa : Yeah! -Peppa starts cranking- Recoverizer : I N S U F F I C E N T L I Q U I D. P L E A S E I N S E R T M O R E. Peppa : WHAT? No! This can't be! I've been spitting for 20 minutes straight! Suzy : EWWWWWW... Peppa : I barely have anything left! Suzy : Don't worry! While I was in the afterlife, I got this soda! And for some reason, it came with me when you recovered me. -Peppa immediatly snatches the soda from Suzy's hand- Peppa : Gasp! Thanks... -Peppa drops soda into the machine- Peppa : NO! THIS CANNOT BE! WHAT DO WE DO NOW? Suzy : Use that one? -Suzy points at another machine- Peppa : What is that? There's a note attached... Recoverizer 2102 - Powered by itself! Peppa : You mean... I did all that... For nothing? Suzy : Probably. Peppa : Ugh... -Peppa faints- Category:Fanon Category:Endings Category:Cracktastic Category:Sad Category:Fanon Episodes